


Intentional Injury

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Injury described, M/M, prompt filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kagami and Kuroko's second game against Kirisaki Daiichi, Hanamiya has a new target. Kuroko! How will Kagami respond to his boyfriend being intentionally injured by someone. Prompt fill from tumblr! Yaoi, BL, Kagakuro. You've been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional Injury

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my last writing for the next few weeks as I prepare and take my finals! So I'll just leave you with a prompt that I found on kagami /kuoko prompts. If any one is interested I'll send the URL through a PM. But I saw this one and wanted to attempt it. I think I did a fairly decent job. I'll give you the original prompt, disclaimer and story!
> 
> "Hanamiya Makoto intentionally injures Kuroko during a game expecting protective boyfriend Kagami to go apeshit and lose his concentration on the match. Instead, Kagami goes into a terrifyingly serene rage and proceeds to win the match in the scariest display of calm anyone has ever seen."
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB

We were playing Kirisaki Daiichi once again. This time it was as part of the fall competition. Which means it doesn't matter if we lose here as we already qualified for the winter tournament this year from the Inter-high, but as usual everyone was giving this game their all. It was only three minutes into the game, but my misdirection seemed to be in full affect despite the fact that we had played this team before and my presence wasn't as weak as it used to be. It was unsettling, but I went with it, thankful to be useful to Seirin.

The score was four to eight Seirin leading. I stole the ball quickly and easily from one of their new starters and made a simple pass to Hyuuga. Our captain made the shot, it sunk straight into the net. It was flawless. I saw Kagami flash me a grin as he ran back to join defense and I smiled at him slightly, something only he would be able to spot.

"Nice pass, Kuroko!" Hyuuga clapped me on the back as he ran pass.

As I turned to run to defense I saw Hanamiya look at me, his eyes quickly flashed to Kagami returning to me a second later. He smirked.

_What does he have in mind? Probably nothing good._ I thought to myself.

I headed in the direction that Kagami was. "Kagami-kun please be careful."

The red-head nodded. "Yeah. Same to you."

I shook my head. "No, I think that they are going after you."

He glanced at me this time, eyes filled with something that I couldn't describe. "I was waiting for that."

I stared at him out of the corner of my eye, my face blank, not showing how concerned I actually was.

The game restarted, Kirisaki Daiichi were making basic, clean plays. They didn't seem aggressive, in fact they weren't showing any ill-intent towards us. The pace of the game slowed considerably. They easily broke through our weakened inside and made a lay-up.

_This is worrying._ I thought.

Seirin had the ball again. We we're planning on using a new play that we had just created. The play was fairly simple; it started from Hyuuga, who would pass to Kagami who would make a break away passing to Izuki as he did, Izuki would pass back to me. I would perform my vanishing drive and finish with a pass to Mitobe, and the last part was Mitobe making a hook shot alley oop to Kagami who would dunk it.

So far the play was going well. Then I noticed the player that had been marking me. His stance was something that I had never seen before.

_Huh?_ I glanced at him fully.  _What's with that stance?_

The player's arms were stretched out in a normal guarding stance normally reserved for the larger players, his legs were spread too far to give him any agility or speed benefit. They actually were more of a hazard for being off balance. The ball caught my attention and I turned to grab it, when I had it and I was turning into my drive, I stumbled over his foot.

It was then I noticed that he changed the angle of his body when I was distracted for the briefest second. His arm when straight into my stomach.

I lost control of the ball, but reacted quickly enough I made a poor pass to Kagami. The other had been moving into position for the finishing part of the play, but had just run by when I was receiving the pass. He looked caught off guard but easily dribbled it in for a dunk.

As he was returning to defense, I hadn't even left our side of the court, he turned to me. "What happened?"

_Did he not see the player's stance change?_ I questioned silently, if he hadn't then it was all the better for the team and I. He showed no indication of anger as he would if he had seen his teammate injured or about to be purposely injured.

"Because if that guy did anything to you…" He trailed off ominously.

"I just spun too fast and ended up stumbling." I replied a little too quickly for my liking.

_He can't find out that they've begun to target me. If he does, he'll lose composure and we can't risk that with so little lead and so early in the game._

"You really are a klutz when it comes to crucial things." He teased affectionately.

I couldn't help but smile at his naivety.

The player marking me continued to change his position the moment that my attention was elsewhere. I may be focusing on another teammate or my pass, but it would be long enough that the guy could shift into something that would end up striking me somewhere as I turned into him or away from him, but he was the only guy that was even close to my height on Daiichi so I dealt with it. Everyone else was none the wiser about my sudden promotion into being the "bad boy's" target.

When the buzzer signaled the end of the first quarter I was relieved to get off of the court for once. I was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't show it. All of the placed that had been struck were covered by my uniform for the most part. There were of course bruises on my arms and legs but everyone had those, so that was less of an issue.

The second quarter started with Seirin's ball, this time Seirin would keep me on the court as a backup but they were going to focus more on Hyuuga's threes in an attempt to build up a score that it would next to impossible to catch up to in the third and fourth quarters.

I had my attention towards out net when I felt a presence behind me. I barely turned my head, enough to see who it was, and I froze for a second. Hanamiya had traded marks and was now guarding me. I knew then that I was in serious danger and it wasn't just that one guy acting out against me. Hanamiya must've guessed that I had seen him and smiled evilly. I felt myself preferring to receive Akashi's evil smile that this one, and that was saying a lot.

Any other time it would be easy to misdirect Hanamiya's attention and get out of the situation, but I was already exhausted from the strain of using misdirection and from the beating my body has taken. I could've asked to be taken out but coach would've asked why and I would've had to have told them the truth. I didn't want to for three reasons. One, I could handle a few hard hits contrary to everyone's beliefs. Two, any GoM member watching already had it out for these guy's, and I knew that at least Kise would be watching and the small forward was known for being a blabber mouth, so I had no doubt there were already three Miracles out for blood. The third was Kagami. I didn't fully understand it, but the moment that we started officially dating, Kagami became incredibly protective of me, and fought with Aomine a lot more than usual.

I wouldn't allow my own weakness to affect Kagami or the team.

My attention snapped back to the game when I received a pass from Izuki, I bent it around Hanamiya and sent it to Hyuuga who made a three pointer. Our opponents restarted quickly, and I noticed that Hanamiya wasn't even focusing on his team instead he was slowly closing this distance between us, invading the space that I create myself for my plays. I was only a step but I could tell my maneuverability was cut in half. He didn't move up any further, and it confused me.

I hadn't even realized that Kirisaki was in scoring range, I turned quickly when I thought I heard my name being called. Their center attempted a lay-up and Kagami got the rebound. There was something odd about the fact that only two of Kirisaki's members were under the net. Kagami sent the ball straight towards me, I knew he wanted me to use vanishing drive. Turning with the ball I bounced it, twice attempting to find my path of travel. I scanned for only a second before I came to the conclusion that I had only one way to go that wouldn't get the ball stolen.

I had to cut into the inside.

_That was their plan?_ My eyes widened. The inside was still the roughest area of play.

Hanamiya had placed himself so that I couldn't pass him to the outside, they were herding me. I had fifteen more seconds to do something. I looked for a potential pass but none existed. Exhaling, I did the only thing that wouldn't result in Kirisaki getting the ball.

I used vanishing drive and got passed Hanamiya. As the result I got a break away, fully intending to put as much distance as I could between the sadistic captain and myself I ran while attempting to keep the ball in my control. I got to the furthest distance that I could shoot from while still keeping accuracy. Too late, I noticed that Hanamiya had been trailing behind me. The ball had already left my hand in its intended path of travel.

Hanamiya was clearly late on the stop, but from the beginning anyone who had played him before knew that wasn't his goal. Due to his teammate blocking the referee's vision the man couldn't see the transaction clearly. Hanamiya pulled me back and jumped. I felt his leg rip my left one out from underneath me, his knee driving into mine. My knee was wrenched forward as the rest of me was shoved back. My knee made a strange popping sound, that I felt more than heard.

When he landed, the same time my butt hit the ground, he had somehow managed to shift his other leg so that he landed on my ankle, I heard the same sort of pop that happened to my knee. I knew both were a serious injury, but I couldn't tell if they were a career ending. I did however hear myself cry out as Hanamiya roughly shoved off of my newly injured ankle.

From behind me I heard an assortment of sounds that I guessed to be my name. I could really only focus on the pain that was radiating from my leg.

One voice however, I made out clearly. "Kuroko!" I was Kagami.

Several pairs of footsteps ran towards me. I looked up, trying to conceal how much pain I was in. The rest of the injury finally catching up to me, I hadn't felt the initial parts of both injuries but now I was.

"Are you alright?" Hyuuga crouched next to me. Looking like a concerned father.

I looked at him about to seriously answer when he cut himself off. "Stupid question. Can you walk?"

I was mildly surprised by how flustered the captain was over my injury. It was nice, in a comforting sort of way.

"I do not think that I can." I responded honestly.

I heard a strangled noise coming from Kagami, few sharp intakes of breath, and Hyuuga grinding his teeth and cracking his neck as he went into his true personality.

"Kagami, help Kuroko off of the court."

I felt myself being carefully lifted, wincing as I was jostled around by accident, I even let out a whine at some point, earning a "Sorry Kuroko."

Kagami had it so that my injured leg was on the outside of us as we headed the short distance to the bench. Dully I noted the trembling under my arm. I looked up to my light's face, trying to gauge his emotions. I almost recoiled in what I saw.

Kagami was angrier than I had ever seen him. His mouth was drawn into a tight line while somehow managing a scowl. His brows were furrowed together and his eyes alight with an angry fire. He was tense in the rest of his body, like he was holding himself from going off on a rampage.

_Which is probably exactly what's happening._

I choose to glance back at the court. The Kirisaki Daiichi captain met my gaze and smiled sadistically and triumphantly. Kagami must've felt something or noticed where my gaze was because I felt his chest vibrate as he growled.

"That bastard did this on purpose!"

We arrived at the bench and it took a few seconds for us to figure out how I was going to sit down without putting me through more pain. Personally I didn't care, I could've probably sat down just fine, but the team was being their usual Seirin selves and trying to make sure everything was as painless as possible. It did get to the point where I removed myself from Kagami's grip and sat down on my own. Not allowing a single wince to cross my face even though it hurt terribly.

Coach shoved the other members out of the way, sending in Koganei in my place. She knelt down and began to poke and prod at my knee, seeing its range of movement before she moved to my ankle.

"You're definitely out for the rest of the game. It looks pretty severe." She muttered.

I wasn't paying any attention to her, but instead turned my gaze back to the game. Watching as the game was restarted. Kagami easily got the ball and made a swift dunk, without paying angrily or drawing a foul. It surprised me.

The next play was almost identical. Even though this time he made eye contact with Hanamiya whose gloating face remained, all the opposing captain did was widen his grin. When Kirisaki attempted to make a three-pointer, they missed and Kagami got the rebound tearing across the court for a dunk.

I could feel coach wrapping my knee, briefly I wondered if my adrenaline hadn't fully faded away yet, because I was guessing that it really should hurt more than it was or if I had a high pain tolerance. Coach touched my sneaker, I looked at her, and she hesitated.

"Dad always says to keep the shoe on with an injury involving the foot or ankle because it'll swell the moment you do." She muttered to herself.

She stood back up, my gaze following her. After a few seconds she moved to sit back in her seat and I focused on the game. Kagami had gone for a layup. That was six points in a full minute, Kirisaki Daiichi had to be feeling the pressure.

Hanamiya's face had turned into one of shock and frustration. He attempted to block Kagami, but the red-head just went around him as if he was nothing. When Kagami turned towards me, it was not the face that I expected, he was still angry but it was not an animalistic anger like the red-head was prone to go into. He was angry, beyond angry if I had to guess, but all his face showed was determination.

The rest of the second quarter proceed in much the same manner, all of Seirin's points coming from Kagami. I had been injured around the fourth minute, and it had been about three minutes since I had been taken out of the game. That left three minutes in the first half.

As I had figured, adrenaline had been what had been keeping me from feeling my injuries too much, but that was slowly fading away and as it did I noticed the throbbing more than I had at the beginning. With each throb the pain intensified more.

By the time the first half ended I felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to my leg and beating on it repeatedly. Seirin took little time in getting off of the court. Kagami lifted me off of the bench and draped my arm around his shoulders as he did so. We headed down the tunnel, and once we could no longer be seen by the crowd Kagami carefully lifted me so that I was being carried like a bride. I pulled a face as his arm was under my knees, putting pressure on the damaged one.

"Sorry." Kagami muttered, pulling my top half closer to him.

"I can't walk well, but I don't need to be carried." I complained, but it didn't sound like one.

"But I want to carry you." Kagami whispered in my ear. I flushed a light red.

We made it to the locker rooms without further incident. Being distracted by Kagami's bold move, I hadn't noticed that the only player that was remotely out of breath was Kagami, the others looked only slightly tired. Kagami was attempting to single handedly win the game for Seirin.

Kagami sat me on the bench, I moved so that my leg was raised up on the bench, Kagami straddled the bench behind me and pulled me to his chest, I put up a slight struggle but the movement was causing too much pain and I settled down. Glad to rest against something as comfortable as Kagami.

Hyuuga patted me on the shoulder, and I winced slightly. It went unnoticed by Seirin's captain, but not by Kagami. I internally sighed, wondering why the gods hated me today.

"What was that for?" Kagami said louder than a normal conversation voice, gaining the attention from the rest of the team.

"What was what for?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Something else happened on the court didn't it?" He pressed.

Hyuuga looked curious. "What do you mean Kagami?"

"Just now, when you patted Kuroko's shoulder he winced."

"Hanamiya yanked on my shoulder." I replied.

"He yanked on your other one." Kagami countered. "I figured something was happening, but I couldn't be sure."

"Kagami?" Finally Coach spoke up.

Kagami shrugged. "Kuroko's passes were off timing and not going to their correct targets, like he was just making sure the ball wasn't stolen. He's never like that."

Riko turned her gaze towards me. "Kuroko-kun, were they targeting you?"

I shrunk into myself at so many eyes turning towards me, even if I was fully mobile there would be no way that I could misdirect so many eyes. It seemed that I was caught.

"It is uncertain." I answered.

"Then they were." Kagami translated my answer.

Not for the first time I found myself cursing Kagami's ability to read me so easily. It hadn't been like this with Aomine. In fact this ability of Kagami's had grown when we began dating. I sometimes found myself enjoying the lack of explanation needed when I said something to Kagami, other times (like now) I hated it.

I saw coach's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Shirt off, now!"

I found my inner Aomine making an appearance, almost driving me to say "kinky." But I held myself back, not wanting to give my teammates a heart attack by such an out of character reply. Admittedly, it would be amusing.

I removed the outer shirt I was wearing followed by my jersey. Wincing as I tugged on my bruises. But soon enough I was exposed to the entire team. My torso an array of bruises, all different sizes and shades of purples and reds.

"Damn it." Ah, there was coach's murderous glare. "Why didn't you tell me to pull you out, or that they were after you!"

I shrugged, pissing of Riko even further, she really wanted to hit me now. Everyone on the team was now somewhat angry. I gulped at a few of the seniors, namely Hyuuga's, faces. I turned my head to face Kagami, his anger was back but now it looked like a sad sort of angry.

"The game will resume in two minutes."

_Saved by the bell._ I mentally breathed in relief.

As the team began to get ready for the second half, I quickly threw on just the over shirt, knowing I wouldn't need my jersey for the rest of the game.

"Furihata, can you help Kuroko to the medical unit?" Hyuuga asked as he stretched his arm.

"Of course!" My classmate jumped up, happy to have something requested of him.

The team slowly filed out, and Furihata helped me stand up. We awkwardly made our way to the nurse's office. It took us to the resume of the game and then some. Once we were there Furihata stopped outside of the door.

"You know, you really hurt Kagami-kun's feelings." He said.

I looked at him. Saying nothing but focusing on the ache in my knee and foot.

"He wants you to rely on him like he relies on you." Furihata shrugged.

That ended our brief conversation. He knocked on the door a seconds later it was opened by an elderly man with hair flying every which way.

"Please bring him to the bed."

I was taken to the small cot. Furihata bid his farewells, and then ran off to the court in the off chance that he was needed.

"Um. Excuse me, but can we turn the TV on so that I may see the game?" I asked as politely as I could.

The old man nodded and clicked on the small flat screen that was setting in a corner. I felt my jaw go slack. It was seven minutes in the third quarter but Serin's score had gone up by twenty-four points. 78-59. Kirisaki Daiichi had made some, but no enough to make a difference.

Kagami got another breakaway and slammed the ball in. His face resembled the one he makes whenever he goes into the zone, but he wasn't even close to playing at the high level that he would need. He might be playing at sixty-percent if that. I was horrified as this game was beginning to look like something from the Generation of Miracles. But none had ever looked so… they had never resembled Kagami at the moment of time. It was even scarier because I couldn't read his face whenever they panned around to it.

The last twelve minutes where the same. Dunk, dunk, dunk, lay-up, dunk, lay-up, Kirisaki Daiichi score, dunk. All the while I was resting on the cot while some old nurse discussed what types of injuries I could have and what the treatment options were. Both things were bleak, so I settled on trying to decipher Kagami. I had expected anger, yes, but this lack of react, this indifference. I didn't like it.

Soon the final buzzer rang, Hyuuga managing to keep the ball long enough to make a buzzer beater three pointer, a coup de gras if I ever saw one. The final score was nothing like Serin's normal score. 61 – 109 Seirin.

The moment that the second game started. Neither team I knew, so I watched in mild fascination in case we ever had to go against either one, Kagami burst in. Scaring the old man awake and causing me to jump.

"Kuroko! We won!" Kagami grinned triumphantly, but there was something telling me that he wasn't quite satisfied.

"I saw." I replied bluntly.

"It still pisses me off that they thought that they could get away with hurting you." His voice lowered. "I had to show them somehow that it wasn't alright. I wish I could do more, but crushing them at basketball, playing honestly, seemed like the only way to hammer the lesson home."

I stared in wonderment. Kagami had thought this deeply about something? He wasn't just acting out because someone had hurt a teammate but that they had hurt  _me._

"I'm sure one of the Miracles will get ahold of them." Kagami was still talking so I tried to focus in on him.

"It'll probably be Aomine-kun." I responded.

Kagami nodded. "Let's get to a clinic and get that injury looked at. I want to play basketball with you again soon!"

"I've only be injured for forty minutes roughly."

"I doesn't feel the same." Kagami blushed.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami turned his normally fierce gaze towards me, it was gentle and filled with love.

"Thank you."

He looked confused, and I wasn't entirely sure on what I was thanking him for. I just felt like those words needed to be said. Kagami however didn't stay confused for long as he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to my lips. He started to pull away, but a pushed him back to my lips, the first comforting action of the day, and I wasn't about to let it slip away. Because I knew that whatever happened, I knew Kagami would be there to help me when I need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know if I got that serene rage in there and I don't think its terrifying, but it is written from Kuroko's perspective and he's a little aloof. So here it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Also for the injury I suffered a similar thing it soccer once, and so I used my own experience as far as feeling it and such, so I don't know how Kuroko would handle it. I did learn that I will never write in Kuroko's PoV again. I just couldn't mesh with him, and I think at points it gets OCC. But yeah. Later! ~IF


End file.
